1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animation editing apparatus for editing animation data, and a method of editing animation data in a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computerised systems for the editing of animation data have been used for some time. In order to provide a human editor access to the required editable parameters of an animation, it is known for such systems to display a hierarchical representation of items defining a whole scene. The problem with this approach, is that for a complex, high resolution scene, the editor may be confronted with a hierarchy containing thousands of items representing hundreds of simulated objects and their associated attributes.